


Somethings on its way

by your_jordan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_jordan/pseuds/your_jordan
Summary: Долийцу следует быть незаметным: в гармонии с природой, в общности клана, в избегании шемленов. Вечная настороженность.В Инквизиции Лавеллан чувствует себя загнанной дичью, хотя окружают не охотники, а зрители: солдаты, рабочие, знатные гости, слуги, маги, они все провожают его взглядом.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 16





	Somethings on its way

Снег придуман как наказание для нечестивых, кара, что обрушивается на головы тупоголовых шемленов, селящихся в таком холоде. Лавеллан уверен, что даже те долийские кланы, что предпочитают скрываться в горах, не будут связываться с морозами в пользу сапог. Сапог!

Лавеллан переступает с ноги на ногу с таким отвращением на лице, словно у него в ботинках помои, а не подошва под ступнями. Иногда он ходит босиком, все же привычен ногам и холод, и влажность, и даже легкий мороз. Зима в Вольной марке не жалует слабаков, но она никогда даже близко не бывает такой. Когда и холодно, и снег, и мокро, и ветер. И разверзлось небо, да.

— Мерзкий снег, будь ты проклят, — шипит Лавеллан и снова стягивает с ног сапоги, в этот раз подавляя в себе желание закинуть их куда подальше. Жители Убежища считают его дикарем и все еще смотрят с подозрением, хотя он борется с демонами, закрывает разрывы в Завесе и ищет способ залатать Брешь в небе над их головами, переживая все вышеперечисленное в отвратительной даже не боли, а: «если бы кожа шла испытывать ужас, понимаешь, Кассандра?». Но шемлены хотят помнить закинутые подальше сапоги и то, что он выжил там, где не должен был посметь выжить.

— Будь ты проклят, — повторяет Лавеллан уже скорее устало и трет пальцами голенище сапог. Жозефина так старательно подыскивала ему эту пару, удобную и вкусно пахнущую кожей, что становится немного стыдно.

— Данный вопрос можно урегулировать магией, знаешь ли.

Чужой голос даже в силу внезапности не способен Лавеллана напугать. Несмотря на магический дар он остается одним из лучших охотников, оставаясь начеку.

— Что именно? — спрашивает он спокойно, стараясь лишний раз не провоцировать очередного шемлена на рассуждение о долийских манерах.

— Тепло, конечно же, — пожимает плечами Дориан и указывает пальцем на Соласа. Тот с комфортом расположился на крыльце неподалеку, абсолютно не обращая внимания на недавно выпавший снег. Сам Дориан тоже игнорирует теплую одежду, светя открытым плечом. Лавеллан фыркает и складывает руки на груди, повторяя движение наглого шемлена, только тот смотрит с усмешкой и некоторым самодовольством. Самодовольства этому Дориану не занимать, словно он снизошел до простых смертных, чтобы притягивать восхищенные взгляды, а не тевинтерский магистр, без приглашения заявившийся вчера на совет.

А еще он прав. Уж кто, а они не страдают от жары, холода или непогоды. Еще одна звонкая монетка в копилку ненависти тех, кто лишен магического дара. Хотя вряд ли это может сравниться с желанием убить и уничтожить просто за то, чего не понимают. Лавеллану становится на мгновение грустно. Хранители используют магию не для подогревания собственной задницы, а для помощи клану, его охотникам, галлам, детям. Подожженный влажный хворост важнее. Но он лишь сильнее стискивает в руках сапоги, словно проиграл в какой-то битве, дав ногам согреться. Хранитель, конечно, использует магию для себя, но не поведет клан туда, где будут мерзнуть его сородичи. Лавеллан же здесь совсем один, он единственный долиец, и даже тепло в ступнях напоминает ему об этом.

Этот шемлен, Дориан, в выражении лица не меняется, по крайней мере, насмешки не становится больше. Лавеллан старается вежливо улыбнуться и отворачивается. «Магия призвана служить людям», так они говорят. Долийцы как никто следуют этому по своей воле — магия для всех. Как стрелы охотников, как настойка целителя, как умение ткать одеяла или слышать галл. Лавеллан ведет плечами, стараясь унять тоску. Уже не заметно, как оттягивает руку странная магия, он научился засыпать, не обращая на нее внимания, и смирился с тем, что пока не решит проблему южных магов и не закроет Брешь — отправиться домой не светит. Да и после, скорее всего, следует разобраться с рукой. Не болит, конечно, но приобретение занятное. Он не принесет его в клан.

— Прошу извинить за назойливость. Ты же долиец, верно? Я мало знаю о долийцах, возможно, ваши лапки любят не только землю и камни, но и свежевыпавший снежок.

Еще бы этот тевинтерец что-то знал. Но он многое знает о насущных проблемах Инквизиции, поэтому невысказанное о рабах остается невысказанным.

— Какие есть, — вздыхает Лавеллан, не потрудившись обернуться, и идет в сторону церкви. С этим пора заканчивать. От дома его отделяют всего лишь связавший себя с мятежными магами тевинтерский магистр и Брешь в небе, из которой вот-вот снова начнут сыпаться демоны. Только это, Лавеллан. Возможно, что еще разрывы по всему Тедасу, что, конечно, такая мелочь.

Жозефина с сочувствующей улыбкой смотрит на его босые ноги и вводит в курс дела в отсутствие Лелианы. Она хороший человек, даже проскальзывает очень детский порыв ходить в обуви при ней.

— Я защищу тебя.

Лавеллан все еще не может отдышаться после случившегося: его мутит, а руки дрожат так сильно, что он рискует выронить посох. Стоит посильнее стиснуть пальцы, чтобы действительно его не лишится.

Они по колено в воде в каком-то подвале и только что расправились с группой венатори. Дориан выглядит обеспокоенным, но очень собран для такой внезапности. Он явно о чем-то размышляет, хоть и не спешит поделиться мыслями.

— Я так понимаю, это еще не основной сюрприз этого вечера — нервно шутит Лавеллан и берет себя в руки, чтобы наконец спросить:

— Где мы?

— Скорее «когда?».

Дориан, этот, мать его, тевинтерец, возмутительно спокоен, действует быстро, не раздумывая, готов ко всему и доводит этим Лавеллана: в те моменты, когда он готов планировать побег для своих пораженных красным лириумом спутников, Дориан терпеливо, но твердо напоминает, что им не сейчас нужно что-то исправлять, а исправить в прошлом, это основная цель. Для него словно не существует происходящего, либо он умело скрывает осознание, что для кого-то, для этой Лелианы, кошмар уже случился.

«Я тебя защищу». Дориан берет его за руку и тянет за собой в портал, и крепкая хватка помогает справиться с сомнениями и быть готовым не допустить такое будущее.

Он уговаривает себя, что это для благополучия клана, только оно им сейчас движет, но, принимая из рук Лелианы меч, полон решимости сделать все, что в его силах, чтобы победить Корифея. Не просто как воин или «тот остроухий с меткой», но и вести за собой людей, доверяющих ему спасение Тедаса. Для его писем самые быстрые вороны, и Хранительница одобряет непростое решение, хотя клан на неопределенное время лишается своего Первого.

Лавеллан обходит крепость, пробует на устойчивость строительные леса, забираясь на балкон, где устроила себе зону отдыха Вивьен.

— Инквизитору не пристало себя так вести, мой дорогой, — неодобрительно говорит она. Лавеллан смущенно улыбается и пятится, не поворачиваясь к ней спиной, чтобы скрыться в библиотеке, где перепрыгивает через перила, цепляется за них и ловко приземляется на пол. Солас, в отличие от Вивьен, с безразличием относится к его способам перемещения, всегда готовый к беседе.

Все хуже некуда, полная неразбериха, неизвестно, чего ожидать, но Лавеллан чувствует внезапный прилив сил, спокойствие: доступный Инквизиции контроль над ситуацией в надежных руках, включая его собственные. Он себе доверяет и даже позволяет затаенный страх всех подвести, что слишком вероятно в сложившейся ситуации. Но находиться в приподнятом настроении хочется уже не только ради поддержки других, но и по возможности выдохнуть самому и немного отдаться минутным радостям между часами в ставке командования.

Солас возвращается к делам. Лавеллану нравится, как тот прерывает работу над изучением чего-либо, чтобы замешать краски. Такое увлечение достойно уважения.

Лавеллан сталкивается взглядом с Дорианом: тот стоит, опираясь руками на перила, и смотрит на них с Соласом с привычной усмешкой, в которой теперь удается разглядеть даже некоторую доброжелательность. Все шемлены кажутся одинаковыми, пока не окажешься в их окружении и не дашь себе возможность присмотреться.

— Почему ты все еще здесь?

— Мешаю? — игриво спрашивает Дориан. — Могу немного подвинуться, если нравится смотреть на Соласа именно с такого ракурса.

— Нет, почему помогаешь нам, — Лавеллан встает рядом, только опирается на перила спиной и локтями. Он мог бы отклониться подальше и упасть назад, и все равно приземлиться на ноги. Но без зрителя в лице Вивьен незачем.

— Было бы странно после случившегося сказать: пожалуй, я сделал все, что мог, чтобы спасти наш мир, пора домой.

— Тем более, что из дома ты сбежал, — кивает Лавеллан, копируя улыбку Дориана: лишь уголком губ.

— Ауч! Инквизиторы, оказывается, безжалостны и не чураются использовать грязные приемчики, давя на больное.

Из-за нагромождения манер, которые несут на своих плечах многие шемлены, все еще сложно разобрать, когда они смеются искренне, а когда того требуют приличия. Дориан — сплошная театральная постановка, и сейчас Лавеллан решает не заострять внимание на мотивах этого смеха.

— Я так и не поблагодарил тебя, — говорит он и приосанивается, стараясь выглядеть серьезным, и предвосхищает вопрос:

— За то, что случилось в Рэдклифе. Когда ты спас нас.

— Я польщен, что у Инквизитора столько дел, а он нашел время для такого занятного разговора, — продолжает ухмыляться Дориан, но, как только Лавеллан поджимает губы, быстро добавляет:

— Не этого я ожидал, приехав на юг, но очень рад, что оказался рядом. Моя помощь, конечно, неоценима, признаю, готов ловить восхищенные взгляды, — он делает паузу. — Но я остался, потому что верю в важность нашего дела. Вы только посмотрите, этот тевинтерец причисляет себя к простым смертным!

Лавеллан смущенно смеется, хоть и рад внезапному откровению.

— Согласись, твоя смерть была бы невосполнимой утратой для всего Тедаса.

Тут Дориан прав: не верни Лавеллан Якорь в настоящее, все бы приняло ужасающий оборот.

— Потому что мир бы потерял такого красивого парня, — добавляет Дориан, пристально глядя в глаза и продолжая улыбаться.

Куда бы Лавеллан не шел, где бы не появился — на него смотрят.

Долийцу следует быть незаметным: в гармонии с природой, в общности клана, в избегании шемленов. Вечная настороженность. А здесь он чувствует себя загнанной дичью, хотя окружают его не охотники, а зрители: солдаты, рабочие, знатные гости, слуги, маги — все провожают его взглядом, и даже нет среди них враждебных, в основном интерес, в редких случаях благоговение. Но незамеченным остаться невозможно, окружающие и не думают обуздать любопытство.

Прятаться в своих покоях несколько трусливо, но сейчас хочется смотреть с балкона на внутренний двор, самому следить за его жизнью. Теперь он большая хищная птица Скайхолда и взглядов в спину не допустит.

Очень скоро мысли перетекают в составление плана по тому, как можно было бы спуститься по крепостной стене, минуя лестницы, крыло с покоями и главный зал. Лавеллан отталкивается от перил и идет на другой балкон, чтобы взглянуть на горы. Две страшные вещи происходят с ним: он не может сконцентрироваться, чтобы просто наслаждаться моментом, как мог во время стоянок часами наблюдать за пасущимися в степи галлами. Горы невероятно красивы, такое можно и за всю жизнь не увидеть, но он не успевает охватить горизонт, как уже уходит мыслями в себя, теряя картинку. Для него больше нет смирения, нет наслаждения размеренной жизнью. А еще он не умеет наслаждаться одиночеством и отдых от постороннего взгляда ощущается как клетка.

Шемлены, люди. Они здесь тоже без семей, но не выглядят такими тоскующими, сбиваются в группы, отдыхают. Их песни бывают красивы, но все равно ничто в сравнении даже не то, что долийскими песнями, даже со звуком ветра между деревьев. Солас сначала кажется ему близким по духу, но рядом с ним одиночество будто ощущается еще сильнее, несмотря на весь интерес от общения. Аура такая. Эльфы, не любящие эльфов. Лавеллан везунчик.

Он отталкивается от перил и снова возвращается к балкону с обзором на внутренний двор, жадно вглядываясь в компанию людей у трактира. Отсюда они выглядят такими крошечными, но издают много шума, и даже угадывается смех.

Лавеллан вздыхает и спускается вниз, в главный зал, кивает на приветствия, позволяет себя увлечь в непродолжительный разговор паре гостей. Не в масках, уже хорошо, от них становится не по себе. Он взбегает на крепостную стену, как воришка через ремонтируемую башню пробирается на третий этаж трактира и смотрит украдкой вниз, надеясь увидеть кого-нибудь достаточно знакомого.

— Одиноко, — вздыхает Коул и садится рядом.

— Привет, — Лавеллан улыбается и протягивает руку, чтобы поправить шляпу.

— Побудь со мной, раз тебе одиноко, — предлагает Коул.

Лавеллан отходит к стене и садится. Крайне глупо, почти смешно. Не бояться выдвигать идеи в совете, говорить с орлейской знатью, дерзить возомнившему себя богом порождению тьмы, провожать и встречать войска. Но зайти одному в трактир, сесть у барной стойки — на это решиться не может.

— Пахнет сухими травами, зарыться в них пальцами ног, Леталлин, смотри, венок щекочет уши, цветы выбиваются и падают на плечи, — шепчет Коул.

Лавеллан улыбается и прикрывает глаза. Он даже бывал пару раз в таких трактирах, когда клан останавливался около городов, и тогда взглядов они с парой друзей приковывали не меньше. Отвратно.

— Остроухие, дикари, тетива такая тугая, еще не хватает сил, чтобы натянуть лук, мертвая галла, нет, не трогайте ее, не трогайте рога, слишком ярко, обжигает, больно, они тоже кричат.

Лавеллан отшатывается и отползает подальше.

— Прости, — нервничает Коул. — Я попробую еще раз.

— Не нужно.

Коул выглядит подавленным, тоже отодвигается и наклоняется, будто может спрятаться под шляпой еще сильнее.

— Эй, — зовет его Лавеллан, но Коул продолжает теребить пальцами рукав, сдерживая бормотание.

— Коул, — повторяет он, — давай посмотрим, что дальше.

— Свет. Не бойся, Леталлин. Это дар. Все будет хорошо. Мы поможем, Леталлин.

Удается унять сердцебиение, и Лавеллан садится, вытянув ноги, почти доставая ступнями до перил.

— Дом, — подводит итог Коул.

— Да, — с грустной улыбкой отвечает Лавеллан.

— Эй!

От громкого возгласа Лавеллан второй раз за вечер соскакивает с нагретого места.

— Босс, ты чего здесь сидишь один? Прячешься или что? Увидел твои пятки, когда шел за стульями.

— Эм…

— Давай сюда. Парни, к нам присоединился Инквизитор, тащите еще стул. Есть даже свободный со спинкой, нет, со спинкой Крэму. Спускайся, босс.

Бык достаточно высокий, чтобы разговаривать с постояльцами чердака, поднявшись всего на несколько ступенек, поэтому быстро скрывается, весьма ловко не цепляясь за узкий проем рогами. Лавеллан оглядывается, но Коула уже рядом нет. Он отряхивает пыль, хлопает себя по коленям и идет вниз.

— Есть еще один со спинкой, босс!

Лавеллан открывает глаза и недовольно мычит, пытаясь скрыться от вовсю светящего в лицо солнца, а для этого приходится перетащить подушку в ноги и свернуться калачиком: занавески Инквизитору не полагаются, пускай встает с первыми лучами. В комнате довольно свежо из-за приоткрытого окна, но так даже лучше. Вчера Крэм милостиво довел его до лестницы, и он смог добраться до покоев, держась за стену, чтобы не сбиться с пути. В голове все еще звучит одна из песен барда, хотя слова из памяти ускользают. Он не позволил себе много выпить, и так оказался достаточно неподготовленным для крепкого пойла, что начал растекаться по столу с одной кружки, но самочувствие прекрасное. Завтрака нет, значит, еще довольно рано.

Быстро умывшись Лавеллан спешит вниз, проверить, действительно ли ранний час, или же он себя плохо вел и остался без еды. На самом деле, если рано — есть возможность заглянуть в отчеты об исследованиях Элизмы до всеобщего нашествия. Может, даже побеседовать с Соласом, он тоже ранняя пташка.

Ему все еще неуютно в разговорах с Элизмой или другими усмиренными, страшно показаться грубым или бестактным, поэтому лучше лишнего не спрашивать. Как и любому другому магу ему их жаль. Очевидно, что у долийцев такого нет, и при всей своей образованности, впечатляющей Жозефину, и даже Вивьен, он об усмиренных не знал ровным счетом ничего, даже не был уверен в их существовании, словно шемлены стеснялись того, что сами же делали.

Лавеллан кивает солдатам, беседующим за столом в главном зале, кивает слуге, растапливающему камин, и поднимается в библиотеку, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. Ревностно собранные исследовательской группой образцы после очередного разрыва волнуют чуть ли не больше, чем сами разрывы. Солас бы наверняка одобрительно покивал, поделись с ним Лавеллан своим мнением: изучение необходимо, это уникальная возможность получить узнать больше об обитателях Тени.

Глупо было рассчитывать, что Элизма раскидывается отчетами и бросает их ночью на произвол судьбы. Лавеллан разочарованно переступает с ноги на ногу, глядя на пустой стол. Беспокоить исследователей не стоит столь рано. Нет, значит нет.

— Вот уж воистину доброе утро, раз удалось встретить в столь ранний час Инквизитора. В народе говорят, что к удаче, — Дориан вовсе не бесшумно поднимается по лестнице, немного разводя руки в стороны, словно приветствует дорогого гостя. Он садится в кресло между стеллажами, откуда им с Лавелланом прекрасно видно друг друга, а придвигает к себе книги, должно быть, оставленные накануне.

— Доброе утро, — кивает Лавеллан. Будет невежливо просто уйти, наверное. Хотя, у Дориана есть дела, судя по всему, мешать тоже не стоит. Он неуверенно подходит ближе и останавливается напротив, опираясь спиной о колонну. Его окружение настолько разношерстное, что он сам словно исследователь, пытающийся разобраться, кто из себя что представляет. Несмотря на предвзятость к чужакам, Лавеллан даже на секунду не готов поверить, что все они такие, какими кажутся на первый взгляд: беспечный гном, грубая воительница, воришка из шайки Рыжих Дженни. Нет, все не так просто, теперь он в этом уверен.

— Так приятно было тебя вчера увидеть, прямо свежий ветерок среди запаха дурной выпивки и недурно прожаренного мяса.

Или тевинтерский магистр, которого невозможно не заметить, но Лавеллан вчера его в трактире как раз-таки не заметил. Точнее, не магистр, но там все довольно сложно.

— Что люди скажут? Неужели вестник Андрасте потребляет мирскую пищу, кладет под себя ноги, когда сидит на стуле и смеется звонко с придыханием?

Лавеллан прищуривается.

— Прямо как чайка, — добавляет Дориан и качает головой, откладывая книгу. Явно подначивает, насмешливо ухмыляясь, и обычно у Лавеллана имеются остроумные ответы на все, что угодно, но он не находит ничего лучше, чем спросить:

— Ты сравнил меня с птицей?

— Только твой смех, для тебя самого я бы выбрал другую птицу, не чайку, нет. Ты не столь очевиден, как Сестра Соловей, — Дориан прикладывает руку к подбородку, всерьез задумываясь. — Не могу определиться, то ли ты милейшего вида длиннохвостая синичка, когда мельтешишь туда-сюда, бегая из одной части крепости в другую, то ли ястреб с острыми коготками, когда настигаешь кого-нибудь, кто не желает сдаваться живьем. Синичка с острыми коготками? Синичка с магией, низвергающая на своих врагов саму сущность Тени?

В ответ на такие серьезные рассуждения о собственной пернатости Лавеллан не может сдержать смех и хватается рукой за перила.

— А сейчас вовсе не чайка, — Дориан поднимается с кресла и стремительно подходит ближе. — Только когда выпьешь так заливаешься, да?

Он протягивает руку к лицу Лавеллана, и тот невольно отклоняется, но не сильно, скорее до последнего следя за траекторией пальцев.

— Это даже мило. Я не знал, что следует сказать, как похвалить твой внешний вид. Очень свежо, подходит Инквизитору в это прекрасное утро, — Дориан держит в руке блеклый фиолетовый цветок и пару сухих травинок. Лавеллан разглядывает их, затем глубоко вдыхает, без стеснения придвигаясь ближе к чужой ладони. Он ощупывает голову, зарывается пальцами в волосы и только сейчас замечает венок, аккуратно в них вплетенный. Когда он различает аромат трав, напоминающий о доме, венок решает, что его дело сделано, и частично осыпается на плечи, оставаясь парой цветов на ладонях.

Коул. Все же попробовал еще раз. Лавеллан смотрит на цветы с ошалелой улыбкой, затем поднимает взгляд на Дориана.

— Чудеснейшего дня, — выделяя «с» желает тот, затем возвращается к столу, берет книгу и закладывает цветок между страниц.

— Вот и у нас появился маленький секрет, — подмигивает он и отворачивается, возвращаясь к делам.

Стоило спросить хотя бы, что за книга, думает Лавеллан, спускаясь вниз и попутно избавляя волосы от особо цепких травинок.

— Холодно, мокро и грязно. И люди добровольно живут в Ферелдене, да? — сокрушается Дориан, недовольно выглядывая из-под навеса.

— Не забудьте про собак, мой дорогой.

— Невозможно забыть про собак, когда вокруг всюду пахнет собаками, их нет на горизонте, но я с закрытыми глазами бы мог сказать: «Да, абсолютно точно, мы в Ферелдене».

Лавеллан уже жалеет, что зашел в этот шатер вместо того, чтобы уйти с Хардинг к другим разведчикам, хотя там бы он мог разве что постоять с важным видом. Или же в любой другой шатер. Дождь еще не закончился, но Бык и Блэкволл не обращают внимания, помогая таскать ящики с прибывшей в лагерь провизией. Лавеллан тоже хотел помочь, но утонул по щиколотку в грязи и было чуть не выронил мешок с ингредиентами для целителя. Бык в последнее мгновение поймал его за шиворот, и только благодаря этому: «Аккуратнее, босс», Лавеллан не сидит под навесом по уши в грязи. Вивьен и Дориан его в свою войну стиля и священные походы на сопартийцев не втягивают, за что он им крайне признателен, и в благодарность старается обтереть ступни о деревянный настил, затем смотрит украдкой, чтобы убедиться: эти двое выглядят идеально, словно только что вышли из натопленных комнат после легкого завтрака, свежие, выспавшиеся, одетые слугами. Разве что не хватает вина.

— Вина?

После затянувшейся паузы Лавеллан оборачивается, понимая, что вопрос обращен к нему. Дориан кивает в сторону стола, на котором кроме карт местности и ждущих воронов писем скромно расположилась бутылка из зеленоватого стекла. Лавеллан ненавидит шемленов. Не всех, конечно, но сейчас он как на иголках, боится шмыгнуть, отряхнуть с волос капли воды, не так что-то сказать. В последнее время он чувствует себя окончательно измученным, изредка расслабляясь только в компании Быков, и иногда Жозефины. Еще эти грязные ступни и забрызганные штанины. Жозефине бы это тоже не понравилось, но она такая добрая, настоящая, несмотря на официальный тон.

Лавеллан поднимается с ящика, идет к столу и прикрывает глаза прежде, чем сделать несколько глотков прямо из горла. Вино не бывает кисловатым или горьковатым, когда ты привык к пище кочевников, но вот слишком сладким оказаться еще как может. Он кривится и даже высовывает язык, но глаз не открывает. Без осуждения как-нибудь обойдется. Он отворачивается и выходит на улицу, убирая со лба спутавшиеся мокрые волосы и не особо заботясь о съехавшем шейном платке.

— В том шатре вино, — бросает он Варрику и Сэре, и быстро занимает освободившееся место. Шатер для образцов породы не такой вместительный, но есть возможность спрятаться за мешками, и даже с удобством разместиться на одном из них. Дождь неплохо их задержал, и ночевать тоже придется в лагере: до форпоста уже идти не стоит по малоисследованной территории.

— Уж не гном ли наш Инквизитор? Так расслабленно лежит на мешках с какими-то камнями, так блаженно, как на массажном столе.

Лавеллан устало откидывается назад, чтобы посмотреть на Дориана. Тот стоит с бутылкой, только уже другой, и ухмыляется, поправляя и без того идеальную укладку. Лавеллан машинально расчесывает пальцами волосы, что скорее жалкая попытка угнаться за неким стандартом, незнакомом долийцу. Он учится ежедневно, практически ежечасно, стараясь вникнуть в культуру шемленов. Людей. Он старается, но ему голые ноги не простят, в отличие от того же Соласа. Еще глупее он смотрелся босоногий на троне, куда больше не сядет, Жозефине его не уговорить.

— Удобно? — выдергивает из размышлений голос Дориана.

— Вполне.

Дориан прокручивает в руках бутылку, затем опускает ее ниже, держа за горлышко кончиками пальцев. Лавеллан принимает и снова отпивает из горла. Это не такое сладкое. Он поднимает бутылку наверх, и Дориан забирает ее со смешком, тоже делает несколько глотков, а затем уходит. Лавеллан находит в себе силы выйти спустя несколько минут, чтобы погреться в лучах выглянувшего из-за туч солнца. Часть группы выдвигается вперед, к форпосту, но ему хочется выдвинуться на рассвете с сопровождением. Он садится на настил между Варриком и Кассандрой, демонстративно прерывая спор, и тянет ноги к разгорающемуся костру, покусывая губы, чтобы не выдать улыбку.

— Как устроена жизнь в долийских кланах?

Мысль нагрубить Дориану и припомнить рабов похоронена где-то в прошлом, где напыщенный шемлен не упускал возможности его смутить. Он и сейчас так делает, но Лавеллан стал крепче, закалился, приноровился к беседам и даже стал получать от них удовольствие, не стесняясь подтрунивать над Сэрой или Варриком, иногда даже над Кассандрой. Жозефина говорит, что у него хорошее чувство юмора, достойное участника Игры, а Каллен просто смеется, но иногда с тем самым выражением лица: «Вы же шутите, Инквизитор, шутите, да?».

— Мы не враждебны к шемленам, — отвечает Лавеллан, опираясь спиной о книжную полку и наблюдая за желающим навести в их библиотеке порядок Дорианом. И никому не разрешено ему помогать — только складывать книги на свое усмотрение, чтобы потом к ним все равно подобрался Дориан и сделал так, как нравится ему. Совмещать проблемы с алкоголем, любовь к чтению и сортировке у него получается отлично — на столике начатая бутылка вина и несколько раскрытых книг, усеянных закладками.

— Иногда останавливаемся около городов, торгуем, — продолжает Лавеллан, послушно беря протянутую ему книжную стопку. — Но если увидим приближающуюся группу шемленов, то приготовим стрелы.

— С доверием у вас там не очень, — хмыкает Дориан, берет двумя пальцами какой-то исторический очерк и морщится, крайне театрально выказывая свое несогласие с автором.

— Очевидно, почему мы вам не доверяем.

— Нам — это Тевинтеру?

— Вам — это всем остальным, не долийцам.

— Я слышу это от тебя достаточно часто, чтобы подготовить официальное письмо с извинениями за свое, как ты там говоришь? Шемленское, еще и имперское происхождение.

Вовсе не тема для шуток, но Лавеллан улыбается, поднимая руки повыше, чтобы скрыться за книгами.

— Нет, нет, нет. Так не пойдет. Негоже прятать это хорошенькое лицо за очередными песнопениями, — неодобрительно восклицает Дориан. — Вот, лучше возьми сборник авварских сказаний. Увесисто, но не дойдет даже до груди. Идеально.

У Лавеллана еще не получается так же ловко подмигивать, хотя он тренировался, лежа в походном шатре где-то в глуши Орлея, и сжимая пальцами веки, чтобы постичь искусство закрывания только одного глаза.

— Приятно удивлен, что такое количество южан умеет читать, — вздыхает Дориан, — но, что стремятся писать — не так хорошо. Эту тоже возьми.

— Попроси кого-нибудь помочь, я не за этим пришел.

— Не за этим? Ох, где мои манеры. Ты хотел полюбоваться мной, а я добавил Инквизитору работы. Можешь сесть в кресло — оттуда будет неплохой вид.

Лавеллан качает головой и тихо смеется, не привлекая лишнее внимание. Скайхолд стал уютнее, безопаснее, даже дружелюбней, и дело тут в ощущении правильности происходящего: он на своем месте, там, где должен быть, и ему повезло с окружением. Кто бы мог подумать, что удастся ужиться с шемленами, политикой, войной и внезапно свалившейся властью. Его происхождение только на пользу: каким бы инородным долиец не казался церкви, нет у него тех амбиций, способных свернуть дело в удобное для себя, а не для общего блага русло. Мир в опасности, пускай не весь мир его клан, но он за него в ответе.

— Такой задумчивый вид, того гляди морщинки появятся, — ухмыляется Дориан и забирает книги. Лавеллан стоит с пустыми руками и глупо улыбается своим мыслям.

— Странный вы народ, долийцы. Но мне даже нравится.

— Деревушка, окруженная красными храмовниками, демонами, драконами и, самое главное, жутким холодом — почему бы не взять с собой Дориана?

Сэра пихает в бок Быка, и они оба заливаются смехом. Лавеллан и сам несколько уязвлен их коварством, когда невинная игра в снежки обернулась тщательно подготовленной ловушкой: огонь неприятелей оттеснил их с Дорианом к навесу, с которого Сэра скинула на них груду снега. Лучшие из лучших, а к такому готовы не были. Зал крепости Сулевин хорошо натоплен, и Лавеллан уже почти обсох без помощи магии. Дориан сразу же удалился, чтобы вернуться еще более блистательным, чем до происшествия. Но менее недовольным он от этого не стал.

— Южанам доверять нельзя, я уже понял, — сказано почти гневно.

— Понял он, — гогочет Сэра и переворачивается в кресле, чтобы закинуть ноги на спинку.

Лавеллан тоже не стеснен условностями, перекинув ноги через ручку, упершись затылком в другую. Освобождение карьера оказалось куда сложнее, чем они думали, и мысль об убитых, и раненых, что сейчас лежат в лазарете, не дает расслабиться и насладиться горячей едой с кухни. От такого можно и отвыкнуть после почти двухнедельного похода. Долиец, что устал от еды с костра, да, что только в жизни не случается.

— Если не хочешь доедать, то давай сюда, а то Коровею достанется, — поддразнивает его Сэра, но не двигается с места и не идет за добавкой. Скорее пытается подбодрить и делает упор на то, что «я все вижу, ешь давай, а то напихаю тебе это рагу за шиворот!». Лавеллан хоть и тронут, но ест все равно с неохотой.

— Все с Кассандрой будет хорошо, Инквизитор, — негромко говорит Блэкволл. Похоже, он тоже где-то на грани, чтобы начать подталкивать тарелку поближе к его рту.

Сэра засыпает прямо в кресле, и Бык аккуратно пододвигает то поближе к камину прежде, чем уйти спать. Лавеллан с неудовольствием вспоминает, как в какой-то момент битвы выдохся настолько, что сил поддерживать тепло уже не оставалось, чтобы не мерзнуть, лежа на обледеневших деревянных подмостках карьера. Пальцы на ногах сжимаются от воспоминаний. Сэра не одобряет отказ от обуви.

— Кассандра сказала, что до встречи со мной ни за что бы не подпустила к себе мага-целителя, — делится с сидящим рядом Блэкволлом Лавеллан, наконец-то откладывая тарелку с давно остывшим рагу. Блэкволл одобрительно хмыкает.

Повторить трюк Сэры и тоже лечь, закинув ноги на спинку — очень соблазнительная идея. Зачем еще эти большие мягкие кресла, если не смотреть на мир вверх тормашками? Как ей удалось это проделать с набитым животом — загадка вселенной, и вероятнее узнать ответ на истинное происхождение Корифея, чем разгадать ее. Лавеллан вытягивает ноги вверх, и с такого ракурса кажется, что он вот-вот достанет большим пальцем до деревянных сводов. Когда Сэра уходит спать, еще долгое время доносятся с лестницы ее жалобы Блэкволлу на затекшую спину.

Отблеск от огня мерцает на пряжках одежды Дориана. Не зря Варрик соглашается с Коулом, что он сверкает. Посверкунчик. И ведь ни слова против.

— Никак загипнотизировал Инквизитора, что взгляд не оторвать?

Лавеллан прикрывает глаза и ничего не отвечает. Он устраивается в кресле иначе, чтобы сидеть к Дориану лицом, а не разглядывать, вывернув шею.

— Решил не оставлять тебя одного здесь, но кто же знал, что сегодня Инквизитор встанет на тропу полуночника, — говорит Дориан и сладко зевает. Даже то, как он прикрывает рот ладонью кажется Лавеллану одновременно изящным и полным силы: «Сейчас я вальяжно поднял к лицу ладонь, но не заставляй мне сжимать ее в кулак около твоего лица».

Сначала Лавеллану казалось, что вряд ли Дориан хоть раз по-настоящему дрался, но его истории из юности и случайный отчет Лелианы подтвердили, что это не так. Сам Лавеллан дрался, и даже убивал, когда клану угрожала опасность в виде разбойников или тех же работорговцев, но его опыт и рядом не стоят с тем, что случалось в жизни Дориана по скупым рассказам о его прошлом. Ему отчего-то кажется, что Дориан и убивал чаще, но иначе, не скованный ограничениями в плане магического дара.

— Иди спать, мне пока не хочется.

— Теперь не могу. Проиграю пари самому себе, а это недопустимо, — отвечает Дориан и откладывает кружку. Лавеллану еще расти и расти до сопартийцев, его возможности в потреблении алкоголя оказались не впечатляющи.

— Рассказать сказку на ночь? Попросить теплого молока с капелькой меда? — предлагает Дориан. Лавеллан сдается, с улыбкой поднимается и идет к лестнице, а Дориан действительно сворачивает в сторону кухни, но на прощание бросает:

— Если понадобится проверить под кроватью наличие монстров или подоткнуть одеяло — ты всегда знаешь, где меня найти.

Лавеллан подхватывает его смех, а отвернувшись несколько раз подмигивает сам себе. Уже неплохо получается.

— Леталлин.

Лавеллан со всей серьезностью изучает разработанный Соласом план по активации эльфийских артефактов. Необходимо обсудить его вечером с советниками. Солас возвращается к росписи стен своего импровизированного кабинета.

Сначала окружение стало большой поддержкой в то время, когда Лавеллана разрывало изнутри от противоречий и ужаса перед неудачей, сейчас же он в силах помогать сам и с завидным рвением вмешивается тогда, когда нужен. Он с нетерпением ждет, когда Варик допишет книгу, и убедил советников поддержать Рыжих Дженни. Это не просто благодарность шемленам за заботу. Людям. Это искренние порывы. Дружеские. Кажется, так.

До совета стоит подняться к Лелиане, узнать про поставки лириума, потом зайти к Вивьен, она хотела дать ему совет относительно очередных высокопоставленных гостей, что в обход Жозефины почти преступление.

— Только подумал о тебе, и вот он ты. Какое удачное совпадение, не находишь?

— Дориан, — Лавеллан привычным движением опирается спиной о колонну, стараясь не наступить на разложенные прямо на полу очерки. Каждый отдыхает по-своему.

— Крайне благодарен за доставку, — Дориан идет в сторону выхода на крепостную стену, и Лавеллан следует за ним, так как говорить тот не перестает:

— Не ожидал, что Жозефина так серьезно отнесется к моему списку покупок. Может, в следующий раз заказать корзинку апельсинов и черепа врагов, а не пару манускриптов, что думаешь?

Лавеллан повторяет движение Дориана и поворачивается, чтобы ветер дул в лицо, а не в спину. Какой же этот шемлен странный. Он так свободно общается с окружающими, не обращая внимания на неприкрытую агрессию, и не боится привлекать внимание. Восхищает. А еще успевает флиртовать со всем, что движется. Разведчица Хардинг так включилась в игру, что иногда они с Дорианом вступают в схватку еще до того, как приходит время официального отчета. Лавеллану хочется верить, что он тоже достойный противник, в том числе и нападающий.

— «Леталлин», — по слогам произносит Дориан и делает паузу, — какое-то обращение?

— Да, что-то вроде… — Лавеллан задумывается, — собрат. Брат по клану. По крови.

— Как уютно узнать что-то такое, а то в основном мы тут обмениваемся ругательствами на доступных нам языках. Сэра составила список, загляни, если интересно.

— Фенедис.

— Что? — переспрашивает Дориан.

— Фенедис. Фенедис ласа. Для списка.

Дориан смеется, запрокинув голову, потом смотрит на Лавеллана и смеется снова.

— А означает?..

— Лучше тебе не знать.

— Браво, ты меня заинтриговал.

Теперь очередь Лавеллана горделиво усмехаться. Он облокачивается на ограждение и наблюдает за лошадьми, которых выводят из конюшни пара разведчиков. Такие забавные, спокойные и послушные. Лошади.

— Как приятно, что ты часто захаживаешь ко мне, — тон Дориана можно было бы назвать мурлычащим, если бы не четкое проговаривание слов. — Урвать минутку личного времени Инквизитора, когда оно на вес золота.

— Солас подал интересную идею, хотел обсудить с Лелианой, — откашливается Лавеллан, крайне смущенный. Он и правда пошел за Дорианом как зачарованный, легко свернув с намеченного пути.

— Все в порядке, приятная беседа, свежий воздух — хороший перерыв на пути в два этажа, — продолжает поддразнивать Дориан, отчего хочется его толкнуть и скинуть со стены. Или соскочить самому — Лавеллан уже видит пару хороших уступов, чтобы сбежать стремительно и с шансом на выживание.

— Я… я, — мямлит он, — хотел тебе сказать, что в Скайхолде есть еще одна библиотека на нижнем уровне, очень старая. Рядом с погребом.

Дориан удивленно вскидывает брови, и Лавеллан вздыхает с облегчением. Не хватало еще только этому зазнавшемуся шемлену насмехаться над ним. Опять. В который раз. Дориан скрещивает руки на груди, подходить чуть ближе и говорит шепотом, от которого у Лавеллана мурашки по телу:

— Правда? Настолько нравлюсь тебе, что выдал мне секреты крепости? Или никакой библиотеки нет, и ты просто хочешь уединиться?

— Чего?! — возмущенно вскрикивает Лавеллан, не особо заботясь о людях внизу, уже задирающих головы в поисках источника шума.

— Не удивлен, что нравлюсь тебе, я всем нравлюсь, — смеется Дориан и обходит его, махая на прощание рукой.

— Только не мне!

Чего и следовало ожидать — Дориан в очередной раз оттачивал на нем мерзкое шемленское чувство юмора, присущее дворянству — смутить собеседника, загнать его в угол и ретироваться, чтобы потом время от времени усмехаться, когда нет свидетелей.

Лавеллан демонстративно проходит мимо, направляясь к Вивьен, но Дориан даже не поднимает на него взгляд. Обратно он идет несколько сконфуженный: «Цветик мой, эти ветра в Пустошах не идут на пользу вашей коже, постойте здесь, никуда не уходите, я отправлю служанку за кремом». Он еще раз трет пальцами щеку: и правда, мягче. А Дориана нет, о его присутствии напоминает только пустая бутылка. Лавеллан приглядывается, и решает, что это бренди. Но может быть что угодно, чтобы работалось веселее. Он и не подозревал, сколько может высвобождаться времени, если не нужно банально выживать, и даже готовят и застилают постель за тебя. Очень разумно со стороны шемленов тратить это время на трактиры, пьяные драки, споры до утра и головную боль после. Лавеллану почти не стыдно уподобляться им, только Жозефина однажды посмотрела на него с осуждением, когда он не мог встать с кровати, переоценив свою выносливость, либо недооценив предлагаемое Быком пойло. Очень мило с ее стороны преувеличивать, что знать от него в восторге и желает делить завтраки или сопровождать на прогулке по саду.

Дориана нет, и Лавеллан плетется вниз, и он определенно, абсолютно точно рад, что не пришлось стать объектом для очередного заносчивого то ли комплимента, то ли насмешки.

— Леталлин, все в порядке?

— Только вернулся с Пустошей.

— Выглядишь уставшим.

Лавеллан снова гладит щеки. Алхимики шемленов боятся остаться без работы и становятся беспринципными: припарок и зелий уже недостаточно.

Он поднимается к Лелиане, кружит вокруг матери Жизель по саду, сидит около Варрика в главном зале, не спеша скорее удрать, и мозолит глаза кузнецам, наведываясь к ним ежедневно, чтобы пробежать мимо тренировочного поля. Дориан, по счастливой случайности оказывающийся поблизости, лишь кивает ему с довольной усмешкой, но сразу возвращается к делам, не вовлекая в разговор.

Кассандра преисполнена ярости, узнав, что очередной граф назвал его в своем письме «остроухим», и Дориан подливает масла в огонь, не стесняясь в рассуждениях, кто бы разозлил Церковь еще сильней.

— А представляете, если бы он был из Ривейна? Или Кунари?

— Лучше остановись, — Кассандра уже на грани, но Дориан с Варриком игнорируют исходящую от нее угрозу.

— Посверкунчик, вот если бы тебя нашли в храме Святого Праха, то прикончили бы сразу, как ты бы пришел в себя и открыл рот.

— Варрик, можно ли счесть за комплимент? Жаль, что я не могу на это поставить, не пожалел бы золотой.

Кассандра роняет стул, так резко встает из-за стола. С красными от гнева щеками она собирается что-то сказать, но затем поджимает губы и уходит, и Лавеллан идет следом, чтобы нагнать ее на тренировочном поле.

— Для них все это шутки! — удар щитом по манекену. — Если не верят — пусть, но никто не имеет права указывать, каким ты должен быть, Создатель выбрал именно тебя, это не случайность.

Лавеллан решает, что сейчас не лучший момент для спора о вере: Кассандра расстроена, и хочется поддержать ее, а не огорчить еще больше, поэтому он просто молча стоит рядом. Еще один удар щитом, и она останавливается, опустив плечи, затем говорит жестко, но уже спокойней:

— Прибью того, кто назовет тебя остроухим.

— Хорошо, — усмехается Лавеллан.

— Серьезно.

— Пока что я получил больше разочарованных вздохов на тему того, что хорошо бы Инквизитор был повыше, — пытается пошутить Лавеллан, но Кассандра только отмахивается:

— Ты не веришь, я знаю. И дело уже не только в Церкви: я смотрю на тебя, на все то, чего достигла Инквизиция, и кажется дикой сама мысль, что это мог бы быть кто-нибудь другой. Нет.

Лавеллан теряет дар речи, остановившись в изумлении, но Кассандра не смущается и продолжает смотреть на него, уверенная в своей правоте и в необходимости ее донести.

— Спасибо, — наконец выдавливает он из себя, почти шепотом.

— Это не должен быть для тебя такой сюрприз.

Они садятся прямо на траву, скрываясь от солнца в тени кузницы.

— Спасибо, — повторяет Лавеллан, затем собирается с мыслями и говорит быстро, насколько хватает воздуха:

— Это мучило меня первое время, что кто-то другой должен был стать Вестником, не маг, не пренебрегающий лестницами долиец. Не я, в общем. Но чем дальше, тем сильнее убеждаюсь в том, что если бы не погиб на Конклаве, то вступил бы в Инквизицию. Я так боюсь не справиться, Кассандра, но, благодаря поддержке уже не мечтаю взвалить все это на плечи кого-нибудь другого, пускай даже мне незнакомого. Это моя ноша. Так что кто бы или что не приложило к этому руку, — Лавеллан поднимает собственную руку, и Кассандра улыбается, оценив шутку, — я там, где должен быть, где хочу быть в это нелегкое время.

Эта непродолжительная беседа вводит в состояние задумчивости, и когда ноги машинально приводят его в ставку командования, где Дориан беседует с Калленом, Лавеллан даже не сразу придумывает, чего бы такого сказать, но Каллен сам спешит обсудить дела до начала совета.

— Не буду мешать, обещайте сильно без меня не веселиться, — подмигивает Дориан на прощание.

Лавеллан внимательно слушает Каллена, делится своими мыслями относительно грядущей операции в Западном пределе, но так на себя сердится за все то глупое, недостойное его возраста поведение, что в какой-то момент просит перерыв и выходит, чтобы постоять в коридоре, упершись лбом в стену. Во главе Инквизиции стоит глупец.

Хранительница бы сказала: «Дален, выдохни, очисти мысли и только тогда действуй». Серые Стражи в Западном пределе вечно ждать не будут, да, пора действовать. Дверь открывается, и Лавеллан отпрыгивает от стены. Хоук с Жозефиной приветствуют его, готовые присоединиться к совету. Много дел, для издевок Дориана сейчас в мыслях места быть не должно.

Лавеллан утыкается лицом в мех на доспехах Каллена, когда Бык не особо изящно падает на стул и теснит всех рядом сидящих. Мех не такой мягкий, как на плащах знати, а настоящий, охотничий трофей. Лавеллан позволяет себе потереться о него носом и отклоняется назад, угождая в объятия Сэры, остановившейся позади его стула, и с удовольствием лохмачущей ему волосы. Она заставляет его откинуться еще сильнее и трет указательными пальцами нижние веки. Под ее глазами красуются черные размазанные полоски, и, похоже, он теперь тоже счастливый обладатель раскраски углем.

— Мы — Дорианы! — восклицает Сэра и тычет черным пальцем в Каллена, заставляя главнокомандующего армией Инквизиции уклоняться и прикрывать лицо руками.

— Ну уж нет! — возмущается Дориан. — Юг еще не готов к такому количеству великолепия, Дориан может быть только один, мы не хотим новых катастроф. Корифея пока достаточно.

Бык басовито смеется где-то над головой, и Лавеллан подхватывает, хотя даже не знает, над чем смеются. Скорее всего, над ним.

После Адаманта не нужно было рассылать приглашения, чтобы собраться сначала в трактире, а затем перекочевать в один из залов Скайхолда с парой бочонков эля. От стеснения, что он раньше ощущал в кругу сопартийцев, не осталось и следа. Это попросту невозможно после стольких дней и ночей в их компании в самых отдаленных уголках Орлея и Ферелдена, сражений с красными храмовниками и венатори, спусков в древние руины и такого количества выпитого, что Сэра устала ставить засечки в дневнике каждый раз, когда Лавеллан не может самостоятельно дойти до своих покоев. Вообще, он с завидной выдержкой поднимается по лестнице, держась за стену, но дойти до двери без сторонней помощи — никак.

— Я просто не уверен, стоит ли мне падать при всех, понимаешь, — задумчиво говорит он, стараясь не сползти по стене еще ниже и цепляясь пальцами за гобелен. — Когда идешь с кем-то через главный зал, хоть и не очень уверенно — это одно, а когда на четвереньках ползешь до кровати, но этого никто не видит — совсем другое.

— Мудрый ход, не поспоришь, — хвалит его Дориан, вызвавшийся сопроводить. Доброволец, какой хороший, и не скажешь, что тевинтерец.

Дверь удается открыть с третьей попытки, и нет свидетелей первый двух неудач в столь поздний час. Лавеллан заходит внутрь, оглядывается на Дориана и плюхается прямо на пол в закутке между дверью и лестницей.

— А говорил, что доберешься сам, — тихо посмеивается Дориан. Лавеллан смотрит на него снизу вверх и поражается собственной выдержке, что не позволяет ляпнуть, какой же Дориан красивый, даже при слабом освещении.

— Или ты решил уснуть прямо здесь? Не впервой.

— О чем ты? — хмурится Лавеллан.

— Спящий Инквизитор — отрада сердца для всех нас. Скоро группы с мольбертами будут караулить тебя, чтобы запечатлеть сей прекрасный момент. Вот сладко дремлет на диване в кабинете нашего дорогого посла, вот на крыше на солнышке, вот торчат его пятки с чердака конюшен, а это, что же? Снова диванчик, только в этот раз в пристанище Соласа.

Лавеллан тяжело сглатывает. Глупо было ожидать, что окружающие не заметят.

— Забыл упомянуть комнатку Сэры или кушетку Вивьен, где она позволяет ему дремать и даже готова позвать слугу за мягким покрывалом. Эй, что случилось, ты чего?

Лавеллан закрывает лицо руками и утыкается лбом в колени, готовый разрыдаться. Дориан зажигает факел у двери и прикрывает ее за собой, отделяя их от коридора.

— Что такого? Все знают, что у Инквизитора работы непочатый край, без сна и отдыха он трудится ради спасения мира, что такого в минутках отдыха, пусть и в казарме?

— Все не так, — жалобно вздыхает Лавеллан, вцепляясь пальцами в волосы и отворачиваясь. Алкоголь сыграл с ним злую шутку, раз он готов расклеиться. Ни тогда, когда шел в неизвестность по колено в снегу после падения Убежища, ни тогда, когда демон в Тени обещал ему провал и конец всего, ни после потери солдат в борьбе с Серыми Стражами. Его топили в болоте мертвецы и пытались убить порождения тьмы, но пытается сдержать рыдания он именно сейчас.

— У вас там, в Тевинтере, наверное, у каждого отдельное крыло дворца, если не отдельный дворец, — подавляет Лавеллан всхлип, не сопротивляясь, когда Дориан садится рядом, обнимает его за плечи и притягивает к себе, прижимая голову к своей груди, — а мы, долийцы, встаем лагерем, это даже близко не покои с двумя балконами, где со всех сторон горы, а не люди.

Пока Дориан обдумывает сказанное, поглаживая его по волосам, Лавеллан принюхивается, хотя нос уже немного заложило: от Дориана приятно пахнет, другого и не ожидалось. Даже эль из грубых кружек и овощи на гриле не способны перебить это. Лавеллан примешает к этому всему собственные слезы, что за невежество.

— Почему ты плачешь, ведь вокруг тебя столько людей, мы все, — шепчет Дориан ему в макушку, — и я, ведь я сейчас рядом,

— В том и дело, — икает Лавеллан. — Должно быть одиноко так далеко, а мне хватило нескольких месяцев, чтобы ко всему приспособиться, втянуться и начать наслаждаться. Разве смогу я вернуться к кочевой жизни, к своим? Я… я не хочу больше жить в клане, понимаешь? Я так скучаю, но не смогу остаться надолго.

— Вот оно что.

Сложно сказать, действительно Дориан целует его в макушку, или просто кладет на нее подбородок.

— Хочешь, я тебя куда-нибудь отнесу? Можем завалиться спать к Быкам, пускай смеются потом, но того стоит.

— Нет. Я сейчас немного посижу и пойду к себе.

Дориан не дает ему исполнить задуманное, встает и тянет на себя, чтобы отвести наверх, придерживая. Он заботливо помогает Лавеллану забраться под одеяло, и сон очень быстро начинает утягивать в темноту.

— Ты совсем замерз, любитель ходить босиком, — сквозь сон доносится спокойный голос Дориана, когда он откидывает часть одеяла и берет в ладони его ступни, согревая их с помощью магии. К тому моменту, как он уходит, Лавеллан уже крепко спит.

Наступает его первое за долгое время утро в Скайхолде, когда кровать не усыпана полевыми цветами.

Вивьен не скрывает свое довольство, что Инквизитор с ней советуется обо всем, но не одобряет, что танцам его учит разведчица Хардинг:

— Цветик мой, Вы хоть и не оттоптали мне ноги, но тут есть над чем поработать.

— Зато он потрясающе держит спину, — хвалит Жозефина, тоже присоединившаяся к выучке Инквизитора.

Очень жаль, что Лелианы нет уже неделю, и пробегать через библиотеку можно только к Вивьен или Фионе. Дориан недавно сам присоединился к нему в изучении частей мозаики, обнаруженной в одной из крепостей Западного предела, выплескивая презрение наравне с неподдельным интересом.

— Богато на сюжеты, конечно.

Лавеллан кивает и пролистывает рассуждения каменщика, где есть брань относительно недостающих частей, и старается не отвлекаться на Дориана, смотрящего в записи через его плечо.

Влюбленный глупец этот Инквизитор, что находит любой повод, чтобы пройти мимо и напроситься на пару комплиментов.

Лавеллан ненавидит Дориана. Ненавидит. И себя заодно.

Он снова возвращается к разглядыванию мозаик, только в уже в одиночестве. Жозефина проходит мимо него к выходу на крепостную стену, с обидой поджав губы, и Лавеллан оборачивается к Вивьен, готовый высказать ей за очередное издевательство над Антивой, но между ними встает мать Жизель. В ее руках письмо, и Лавеллан готов выть, что Дориан, преследующий его в мыслях, догоняет даже в просьбах служительницы церкви.

— Неслыханно! Возможно, хотят силой затащить меня обратно в отчий дом. Поверь, ничем хорошим эта встреча обернуться не может, — негодует Дориан, мечась по своему закутку в библиотеке и не обращая внимания на оборачивающихся на громкие возгласы магов.

— Даже так? — удивляется Лавеллан.

— Нет.

Дориан тяжело вздыхает, и смотрит исподлобья, настолько внутренне негодует и принимает угрожающий вид, чтобы раздраженно ответить:

— Мы туда пойдем, обязательно пойдем, а если что не так — хищная птичка Инквизитор всех убьет, у тебя хорошо получается.

Он считает Дориана храбрым. Пойти наперекор семье — то, о чем тот же Лавеллан никогда и думать не смел. Ослушаться Хранительницу? Даже сейчас, когда он идет наперекор всему миру, стойко выносит любое давление, эта мысль внушает панический ужас.

— Ты очень храбрый, — говорит он искренне, и Дориан меняется в лице, настолько этот незамысловатый комплимент оказывает на него воздействие.

Возможно, влюбленность в Дориана как раз одна из тех вещей, что приводит к таким семейным конфликтам. Лавеллан все понимает, но не хочет становиться очередной проблемой для и без того многое пережившего друга. Раньше казалось, что он знает все, понимает глубже других, охватывает больше, настолько выбивался из образа неотесанного дикаря. Даже в собственном клане он считался очень опытным и начитанным, почти мудрым, иначе бы и не стал послом на Конклаве, что говорить о шемленах, если они не способны прочувствовать простейшие вещи, уловить то, что лежит на поверхности. Только тяга к новому и бесстрашие перед осуждением не заткнули тот поток вопросов и поиск ответов после того, как он стал Инквизитором и крепко связал свою жизнь с культурой людей. Но на деле ему еще многому предстоит научиться.

— Храбрый, — повторяет Лавеллан. — Я бы так не смог.

— Тебе все под силу, давай не будем обманываться, — с улыбкой отвечает Дориан.

— Мне нужно идти.

— Только если обещаешь вернуться.

Лелиана с улыбкой отмечает, что он сегодня в хорошем настроении.

— Переговоры с эрлом Рэдклифа прошли удачно, — пожимает плечами Лавеллан, — во многом благодаря Жозефине.

— Конечно.

Сестра Соловей обладает впечатляющим чувством такта для той, кто знает самые надежно спрятанные секреты. Есть ощущение, что кто угодно может осудить их с Дорианом отношения, но только не она. Какими бы их отношения не были. Кажется, что они кружат вокруг того самого, что можно уже назвать отношениями, либо их очередная встреча спровоцирует пожар в Скайхолде, настолько обстановка накалена и продолжает накаляться шепотом Дориана и его хитрый улыбкой.

Даже без включения в игру шемленов по одариванию друг друга ничего не значащими комплиментами, Лавеллан быстро усваивает, что его прямолинейность в вопросе флирта никуда не годится. Шемлены существа сложные там, где сложными быть не стоит, и способны оказывать знаки внимания без практической цели. Является ли подкрадывание сзади и поглаживание плеч таковыми, когда Лавеллан засиделся в зале совета — загадка. Но Дориан с силой промял ему мышцы и шепнул на ухо какую-то милую глупость относительно следа от чернил на щеке.

С Лелианой они тратят не один час на обсуждение нынешних настроений в церкви, так что на витание в облаках времени не остается. Инквизитору и не пристало отвлекаться от дел, чтобы до краснеющих кончиков ушей вспоминать все те их с Дорианом разговоры, когда Лавеллан начинал подумывать о том, что уже стоит применить навыки охотника и прыгнуть на ничего не подозревающего шемлена. Лелиана зевает и запечатывает очередное послание, самолично выманивая ворона из клетки.

— Доброй но… — Лавеллана прерывают громкие голоса с нижнего этажа, и он подходят к перилам, чтобы обнаружить спорящих Дориана и мать Жизель.

— Думаю, Вам стоит вмешаться, — дружелюбно советует Лелиана.

Лавеллан благодарен матери Жизель за помощь: очевидно, что ее присутствие поднимает дух последователей церкви, коих собралось в Скайхолде подавляющее большинство. «Для нашего дела важно, чтобы людям было, во что верить. Я понимаю Ваше отношение ко всему, вы — долиец, никто и не просит об этом забывать. Но дайте людям хоть какую-то надежду, не спешите с выводами относительно случившегося». Собратья придут в ужас, когда узнают, насколько Лавеллан стал гибким в вопросах веры, ни на минуту не усомнившись в эльфийских богах, но теперь это его долг — заботиться о других. Обо всех. И он отчаянно старается.

Но какие бы благородные цели мать Жизель не проследовала, вмешательство в личную жизнь — перебор. Лавеллан смотрит ей в спину, сложив руки на груди, словно это ему здесь нужно сердиться, а не Дориану. И он сердится.

— Я первое время ежевечерне стоял на балконе и выл в пустоту в попытке справиться с осуждением со стороны окружающих. Как ты терпишь это так долго?

— Так долго? О, поверь, осуждение началось не с того момента, как я покинул север. Думаю, из разговора с моим отцом ты понял, что я то еще «сокровище».

— Ого.

— Началось с драки лет в девять, когда я чуть было не убил другого ученика Круга на дуэли. Он был старше меня, к слову. И вот, спустя годы я здесь. Так что вопросы преподобной матери сродни комариному писку, с Сэрой и то куда интереснее пройдет обсуждение, еще и с расширением запаса нелитературных эпитетов.

Лавеллан фыркает, отлично понимая, о чем он. Они стоят друг напротив друга, и снова повисает в воздухе недосказанность. Решительности ему не занимать, но вдруг охватывает внезапная робость.

— Некоторые слухи касаются нас, — Дориан понижает голос и придвигается ближе. — Как будто мы близки.

— А разве это не так? — тихо спрашивает Лавеллан.

— Ты мне скажи.

Но ответа Дориан не дожидается: он подается вперед, притягивает Лавеллана к себе за плечи и легко целует. Вороны кричат и хлопают крыльями где-то этажом выше. Поцелуй длится совсем недолго, но Дориан его не отпускает, а Лавеллан стоит с закрытыми глазами, настолько хочет насладиться моментом.

— Вот эта улыбка стоит того, чтобы выслушивать чьи-то кудахтанья. Но со слухами нам с тобой еще есть куда стремиться.

— Ага, — выдыхает Лавеллан.

— Каффас! — внезапно восклицает Дориан и сильнее стискивает его за плечи. — Нужно было поцеловать тебя до того, как преподобная мать уйдет достаточно далеко, чтобы не получить сердечный приступ. Вот такой я добряк. Пойдем пока выпьем, сейчас я настолько в настроении, что готов к местным помоям.

— Давно я не была в Вал Руайо, богатеи уже расслабились, наверное, — хихикает Сэра и скидывает туфли, стуча пятками по черепице. Солнце нагрело крышу, и позволить себе немного расслабиться перед поездкой в седле полезно. Лавеллан запускает руку в мешочек, принесенный Сэрой, и достает горсть орешков, и только потом вспоминает, что лучше столь опрометчиво руки не совать, когда дело касается Сэры. Орехи как орехи.

— Вот, почему обувь полезна, сравни наши ноги, Ваше Инквизянство, — неодобрительно пинает Сэра Лавеллана в щиколотку.

— Ауч!

— Вот, почему полезно: я не буду тебя дразнить за грязные пятки пинать.

— Они не грязные.

— Мэээ, — Сэра показывает ему язык и откидывается назад, стараясь достать руками до отошедшей у самой стены черепицы.

— Зато я не боюсь щекотки, — усмехается Лавеллан.

— Вот здесь аккуратнее! В следующий раз месть будет страшнее, держи руки подальше, иначе поедешь в Вал Руайо со стрелой в заднице.

Они оба смеются, и Сэра обещает посвятить этому зрелищу свою следующую зарисовку на документах Каллена.

— Зачем мы едем в Вал Руайо? — внезапно спрашивает Сэра. — С делами Жозефины все улажено, за покупками бы ты сам не сорвался, тем более, взяв с собой Блэкволла. Что там такое в Вал Руайо?

Можно что-нибудь соврать, а можно и не врать, просто припомнить одно из сотен приглашений от высокопоставленных лиц, что он получил за все это время. Но зачем? Да Сэра и не поверит, что для такого дела они с Блэкволлом лучшая компания.

Она со всей серьезностью выслушивает его рассказ про амулет с гербом семейства Павусов.

— Он много значит для него, я так думаю. Тебе не понравится, но я его понимаю, это как принадлежность к клану, даже если в какой-то момент ваши дороги разошлись.

Сэра кривится от его слов, но не перебивает.

— Вернуть его будет правильно, — резюмирует Лавеллан.

— Ага. Нашел дурочку. Поэтому сам сэр Фуфырка едет побеседовать с продавцом, да? Мне-то уж не ври.

Лавеллан продолжает улыбаться: другого ожидать и не стоило, он угадал со спутниками.

Сэра запускает руку в мешочек, но потом передумывает, и орешки не достает, вместо этого несильно ударяет Лавеллана ладонью по плечу, затем еще раз.

— Он похож на того, кто разобьет тебе сердце, — внезапно говорит она с обидой. — Да, я знаю, уверена, он неплохой, Дориан лучший опасный жуткий маг после тебя. Но тебе больно сделает. Ты же понимаешь, о чем я?

Лавеллан не понимает, но от такой заботы, в ее манере, становится тепло на душе.

— Поедешь без стрелы в жопе, забыли — пытается сменить тему Сэра и со смешком отправляет в рот пару орешков.

— А я так надеялся.

Сэра показывает язык проходящей мимо Кассандре, но та не смотрит наверх, а орешки не достигают цели. Естественно, так и задумано.

— Ладно, что уж там, — хихикает Сэра и закидывает орешек в капюшон мимо проходящего мага. — Есть темы и поважнее. Это правда, что эльфнутые эльфы курят эльфийской корень?

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты.

— Ты говорил, что тебя не волнует чужое мнение, — возмущенно восклицает Лавеллан, обескураженный внезапным гневом Дориана. Тот сжимает в руке медальон и с таким презрением говорит о том, что окружающие подумают об этой маленькой услуге, что Лавеллан готов лично пнуть каждого, включая самого Дориана.

— Да, ты прав, пускай говорят обо мне что угодно. Но меня волнует, что они скажут о нас.

Лавеллан обнимает себя за плечи и отходит к одному из пыльных стеллажей. Дориан и правда добрался до старой библиотеки, что несколько ограничило возможность «случайно проходить мимо».

— Пускай говорят, — упрямо говорит он, когда Дориан подходит ближе. — Мне все равно.

— Я ужасно благодарю за подарки, да?

— Когда буду составлять турнирную таблицу — обязательно тебя упомяну, — чуть слышно шепчет Лавеллан, оказавшись прижатым к полкам. Дориан кладет ладони ему на бедра, подталкивая к себе, и утягивает в поцелуй. Горячий, долгий поцелуй, с покусыванием губ, тяжелым дыханием и даже тихим рычанием со стороны Лавеллана.

Те пара поцелуев в библиотеке, что у них были, поглаживание ладони в трактире и объятия на крепостной стене, откуда их наверняка могла видеть Вивьен, ни в какое сравнение не идут с этим страстным почти что нападением на его губы.

— Ты невыносим, — рычит Дориан и скользит губами по щеке и виску, чтобы зарыться носом в волосы на макушке с горестным мычанием.

— Почему? — Лавеллан запрокидывает голову, чтобы собрать затылком пыль с полок, но зато вернуть зрительный контакт.

— Ты… ты привстаешь на цыпочки, — после небольшой паузы поясняет Дориан, поджимая губы и сильнее стискивая его бедра в своих ладонях. Он выглядит крайне смущенным и прячет взгляд. До Лавеллана не сразу доходит смысл сказанного, но, когда доходит, сдержать смех не получается.

— Вот так? — спрашивает он и кусает одними губами Дориана за щеку.

— Да, удивительная способность к анализу, — шепчет Дориан. Он отходит назад, садится в кресло и хлопает себя по коленям.

— Приглашаешь? — Лавеллан нависает над ним, вцепившись пальцами в спинку над его головой.

— Присаживайся, аматус.

Лавеллан натягивает сапоги, переступает с ноги на ногу, чтобы пальцы привыкли. Следом идут перчатки, в которые вправляются рукава парадного одеяния. Советники даже ради самых именитых гостей ни разу не попросили его надеть обувь, и он не позволил нарушить традицию: сам, не заставляя их делать этого, попросил выдать ему сапоги заранее, чтобы разносить, привыкнуть и комфортно чувствовать себя на приеме у императрицы.

— Вы покорите их, я уверена, — с теплотой в голосе подбадривает его Лелиана.

— Я даже ревную, настолько ты умеешь произвести впечатление, — ухмыляется Дориан, поправляя несуществующие складки на мундире и разглядывая свое отражение в зеркале со всех сторон, — наверняка последуют предложения украсить чью-нибудь родословную.

— Я — долиец.

— А еще Инквизитор, с меткой самой Андрасте на руке, что придет на прием под руку с Первой Чародейкой, претендентками на Солнечный трон и потрясающим, невероятным мужчиной с севера. И все это, чтобы спасти императрицу от Корифея! Я говорил про невероятного мужчину?

У Дориана получается немного разрядить обстановку всеобщего мандража перед приемом: собравшиеся смеются, и дальше приготовления идут веселей.

Лавеллан же спокоен, не терзаем переживаниями, хотя пару месяцев назад, когда утвердили переговоры, был готов сам сдаться демону кошмаров, лишь бы не идти во дворец. События сменяют друг друга слишком быстро, чтобы он мог позволить себе неуверенность. Хотя, он и в храм Священного Праха вошел босой и гордо расправив плечи, не обращая внимания на взгляды собравшихся. Словно в прошлой жизни.

— Дориан в чем-то прав, некоторым семействам не хватает скандала, чтобы засветиться в обществе, — замечает Лелиана.

— Не сдерживай свой острый язычок, знать это любит, — советует Дориан.

— Я не развлекать их туда иду.

— Разве об этом речь? Развлекись сам: ты приглашенный Гаспаром эльф, важная на переговорах персона со своими этими рисунками на щеках, не дай зазнавшимся тюфякам в масках продыху.

— Хорошо, что Вивьен этого не слышит, — говорит Лелиана со смешком.

— А мне вот жаль, — признается Дориан.

Лавеллан позволяет Жозефине в последний раз поправить ему волосы, но перед уходом быстро проговаривает:

— Ходить по дорожкам, самому себе двери не открывать, быть на виду, садиться как подобает, и чтобы колени представляли собой прямой угол, много не расспрашивать, но отвечать вопросом на вопрос, танцев должно быть не менее двух, и ни в коем случае не подряд.

Жозефина благодарно улыбается, что он избавил ее от неловких нравоучений.

— К Дориану ближе, чем на полтора метра не подходить, — добавляет Лавеллан с хитрой улыбкой.

— Основное напутствие некоторых матерей своим отпрыскам перед балами в Тевинтере, — с ноткой недовольства вздыхает Дориан.

— Будьте собой, Инквизитор, не важен этот угол коленей, правда, — тихо отвечает ему Жозефина, — у Вас все получится.

Дориан испускает любому видимую ауру великолепия, и Лавеллан считает своим долгом портить его укладку, когда они оказываются в постели. Этому миру необходима капелька изъяна, и только в его силах ее предоставить.

— Аккуратнее, ты так рискуешь испортить улыбку, — предостерегает Дориан, когда он задействует зубы, расстегивая ремни на его одежде. — Эй, что на тебя нашло?

Лавеллан не позволяет ему подняться с кровати: толкает и давит на грудь, грубо призывая остаться лежать на подушках. Дориан приподнимает бровь, но подчиняется, продолжая ухмыляться. Лавеллан забирается сверху и седлает колени, одной ладонью опираясь ему на грудь, а другой поглаживая то плечо, то шею, плавно переходя с одного на другое и время от времени сжимая.

— Выглядишь несколько… ты не в настроении? — интересуется Дориан, пока Лавеллан стягивает с себя сорочку и приступает к высвобождению из штанов, пресекая любую попытку помочь, либо же присоединиться.

— Хочешь поговорить? — не отступает Дориан, подкладывая руки под голову и с улыбкой наблюдая за целующим его бедра Лавелланом. Тот поднимает голову, отвечает кратко: «Нет», и возвращается обратно. Дориан давится следующей подколкой, начинает дышать быстрее и пытается зарыться ему пальцами в волосы, но Лавеллан отталкивает его руки от себя, а одну грубо прижимает к покрывалу, хватая за запястье.

— Я понял, понял, — сдавленно отвечает Дориан, несильно вскидывая бедра. Лавеллан с мурчанием отрывается от его члена и поднимается выше, и Дориан не может сдержать разочарованный стон, однако, быстро приходит в себя, когда Лавеллан кладет его ладони на свои бедра, призывая помочь. И Дориан помогает, не отрываясь глядя на вздымающуюся от тяжелого дыхания грудную клетку, взмокшую от пота шею и приоткрытый рот. Лавеллан медленно опускается, чуть покачиваясь вперед-назад. У Дориана важная роль: гладить его по бедрам, ягодицам, переходить на поясницу. И не мешать.

— Ты с ума меня сведешь, — Дориан зажмуривается, запрокидывает голову назад, когда Лавеллан с усилием опускается до конца и протяжно стонет. Однако, долго он оставаться без раскинувшегося перед собой зрелища не смеет — открывает глаза, а стоит Лавеллану начать активно двигаться, впивается пальцами в бедра и вмешивается в темп. В ответ доносится протестующее мычание, но Дориан отвешивает шлепок по ягодице, давая понять, что готов бороться за контроль над процессом. Лавеллан наклоняется за поцелуем и Дориан пользуется промедлением, чтобы перевернуть его на спину.

— Ах, ты! — восклицает Лавеллан, мстительно впиваясь ногтями ему в спину. Однако, несколько движений бедрами, и он перестает хмуриться в пользу тихих с придыханием стонов.

— Хищная птичка с острыми коготками, — рычит Дориан ему в шею.

Прежде, чем прижаться в крепком объятии, Дориан утирает его живот краем одной из простыней и скидывает ее на пол. Лавеллан с удовольствием потягивается и ложится так, чтобы быть обнятым со спины.

— Я специально с ним флиртовал, — шепчет ему на ухо Дориан, щекоча острый кончик носом.

— Я знаю.

— Ты что, наказал меня сексом? — Дориан привстает, чтобы посмотреть Лавеллану в глаза. Тот хитро подмигивает.

— Посверкунчик, ты хотя бы иногда выдавай свое «фе» относительно происходящего, — хмыкает Варрик, — а то приходится оглядываться и проверять, не помер ли.

— Не украли ли, — поддакивает Блэкволл.

— Меня сегодня поразительно не смущает наша прогулка по лесу, с пауками размером с ферелденскую псину, — невозмутимо отвечает Дориан, отодвигая посохом со своего пути крупные листья местного кустарника.

— Отчего же?

— Опять во сне привиделся проигрыш нашего дорогого командора в карты, а это залог хорошего настроения на весь день.

Каллен краснеет и отворачивается, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы вовсе не сменить траекторию и не уйти к другой группе. Впереди еще долгий путь, поэтому идут они слаженно, но пока расслабленно, держа лошадей под уздцы, так как разведчики докладывают, что крепость пустует.

— Инквизитор, — Каллен указывает на брошенный лагерь неподалеку. Лавеллан отрицательно качает головой: его уже исследовали люди Хардинг.

— Вечно будешь припоминать? Кудряшок так передумает отыграться в следующий раз, — предостерегает Варрик.

— Не буду я отыгрываться! — не выдерживает Каллен.

— Дориан.

— Что, аматус? Это месть, ведь мою голую задницу он уже видел.

— Дориан!

— Что? Нечего будить Инквизитора по утрам ради всякой ерунды.

Каллен все же не выдерживает и на прощание что-то бормочет под нос про проверку карты, хотя горящее от стыда лицо уже не скрыть.

Лавеллан смотрит на Дориана с осуждением.

— Он оправится, — разводит тот руками.

— Закаляет дух, — соглашается с ним Блэкволл, усмехаясь.

Лагерь стоит у стен заброшенной крепости, и, пока отряд проверяет подвальные помещения, чтобы передать весть о готовности крепости к обустройству, Лавеллан с довольным видом пытается залезть на высокое дерево, в кроне которого скрыт штаб их обзорного пункта.

— Подъемник, Инквизитор, работает прекрасно. Я сам не проверял, но нашему дорогому командору доверяю. Тебе тоже доверяю, но я сегодня слишком хорошо выгляжу и не подготовился, чтобы рыдать над разбившемся насмерть любовником. Я должен в таком случае рыдать горше всех, но кто-нибудь из Быков может меня обойти.

Лавеллан заходится смехом и действительно было чуть не оступается, балансируя на одной из веток. Местный климат очень отличается от Вольной марки, но в этом году он весной насладиться не успеет, а в Скайхолде перемены ощущаются не так сильно. Только покажется, что он расслышал местные ветра, как они меняют направление. Клан обычно в это время снимается с места, чтобы уйти в цветущие рощи на востоке, отдохнуть самим и дать волю маленьким галлам и рогачам.

Сейчас клану неспокойно, Лелиана почти ежедневно отчитывается о ситуации в Викоме, и Лавеллан сходит с ума от невозможности самому прийти разобраться, помочь. Остается надеяться на послов и лазутчиков. Жозефина и Каллен доказали, что им можно доверить жизнь, что он периодически и делает, но быть рядом с сородичами в тяжелый момент — его долг. А еще его сородичам не меньше угрожает желающий конца света Корифей. Не тоска конечно, загнала его на эту ветку, но некоторая тревога не отпускает, а оттого сильнее хочется вцепиться в жесткую кору и добраться до самой верхушки, чтобы очистить мысли. Похоже, эти леса не нравятся никому, кроме Лавеллана, включая коренных обитателей, лезущих на меч Инквизиции.

— Аматус, — зовет его Дориан, остановившись под деревом. Лавеллан спрыгивает вниз, пластично приседая на корточки, а вставая с готовностью отдает себя в объятия.

— Ужасный лес, эти речки, медведи, походный рыбный суп, я уже упомянул медведей? — вздыхает Дориан, наморщив нос. — Но кое-что способно поднять мне настроение.

Лавеллан ухмыляется и тянется за поцелуем, но Дориан его останавливает, накрывая губы ладонью и немного отстраняя от себя.

— Это не ты, аматус, что за глупость. Ты как минимум «кое-кто». Или у южан все сложнее? Но дело вот в чем, — Дориан показывает ему цветок, вращая его за стебелек между пальцами. — Это же он, я прав?

Он заправляет блеклый фиолетовый цветок Лавеллану за ухо, попутно поправляя волосы. Самого же Лавеллана не заботит, насколько глупо сейчас улыбается, настолько он преисполнен нежности.

— Нелегко было, учитывая, что я видел его только высушенным, но мысленно прикинул, какой подойдет для венка в твоих волосах. Как так вышло, что розы в матушкином саду кажутся мне простоватыми в сравнении с этим, — Дориан снова поправляет цветок.

— Дориан Павус, ты — романтик.

— Я и не скрывал. Вот теперь самое время для поцелуя.

Скайхолд непривычно, тоскливо пуст без основных войск и групп сопровождения: тихо на конюшнях, оставшиеся в крепости кухарки отдыхают днем в саду, пользуясь тем, как меньше стало работы, а Лавеллан получает после возвращения в свое распоряжение пустующее крыло с покоями, где все равно не удается спрятаться от волн осуждения спутников. Морриган отказывается разговаривать с ним до тех пор, пока не прибудут Каллен с Лелианой, Солас хоть и смягчился, но его общества избегает. Кассандра единственная, кто понимает всю важность решения, встав живым щитом между ним и той же Сэрой. Часть войск еще добивает остатки вражеской армии в Арборской глуши, часть возвращается в Скайхолд, но быстрее всех, конечно, прибудет их передовой отряд. Жозефина в отсутствие Лелианы передает ему последние новости, встречая воронов, и слова Вивьен, всецело одобряющей его выбор и спешащей обсудить случившееся лично, немного поднимают настроение. «Вы спасли Тедас от отступницы, желающей завладеть древней магией, мой дорогой, кто знает, как скоро она бы обратила ее против нас». Записка от Крэма с Быком тоже подбадривает, но так уж вышло, что сейчас он беззащитен перед самым яростным противником.

— Ты мог умереть! Или что похуже! И мы все еще не знаем, чем это обернется в дальнейшем!

Дориан с яростью кидает на кровать свой светлый плащ, не лучшим образом переживший столкновение с руинами в тропиках. Лавеллан прячет взгляд: любые оправдания бессмысленны, ведь чувства Дориана ему понятны.

— Я должен был.

— Каффас! Как и всегда.

Дориан садится рядом и снова крепко его обнимает, как сделал уже сотню раз с тех пор, как они прошли через элувиан: «я так сдерживаю нестерпимое желание тебе посильнее врезать».

Хотя, казалось бы, от армии Корифея ничего не осталось, но сладость победы подпортило открытие, что тот практически неуязвим, способный возродиться в теле ближайшего порождения тьмы или же Серого Стража. В голове уже оформляется план дальнейших действий, зреющий, благодаря шепоту жрецов Митал, но Лавеллан решает не спешить с его развитием, пока не вернутся советники.

Дориан ложится на кровать, утягивая Лавеллана за собой, и обнимает со спины. Они лежат так некоторое время, не двигаясь, только Дориан время от времени целует его ухо, в него же шепча проклятья.

— Я замечу, если ты умрешь. Серьезно, не смей этого делать.

— Инквизитор Лавеллан, какая честь.

Лавеллан резко оборачивается и бегом, невзирая на приличия, несется в объятия обладателя столь родного голоса.

Месяц дома прошел не совсем так, как Лавеллан ожидал: теперь Хранительница вошла в совет Викома, и большая часть клана осела в городе, а не готовые менять привычный уклад и становится городскими эльфами сородичи присоединились к другим кочевникам. Лавеллан встретил их по пути, и приятно удивился теплому приему: все же был некоторый страх, что случившееся отвернет от него долийцев. За эти годы благополучие близких столько раз балансировало на грани, так затянулась дорога домой, что Лавеллан не смог сдержать слез, когда к нему подошла белоснежная гала и уткнулась носом в ладонь. Ожидания подтвердились: спустя пару недель он уже уделял львиную долю своего времени общению с советниками и Верховной жрицей, а спустя месяц собрался в обратный путь. Присланный некогда кланом рогач, его надежный храбрый скакун, безропотно покинул собратьев, когда Лавеллан подошел с седлом.

Они с Дорианом тянут друг друга под навес беседки, где от взглядов, конечно, не скрыться, но можно создать хотя бы иллюзию уединения.

— Дориан Павус, Вы теперь посол?

— Должно же хоть что-то меняться от встречи к встрече, раз я остаюсь неотразим.

Лавеллан не выдерживает и садится ближе, чтобы урвать несколько поцелуев.

— Столько знакомых лиц, даже Коул здесь, — понизив голос говорит Дориан ему куда-то в висок, прижимая к себе.

— Да, они теперь в Скайхолде скорее с гастролями бывают, чем постоянные жители, — кивает Лавеллан и покрывает поцелуями загорелую шею.

— Мне еще нужно переговорить с парой орлейских брехунов, но, пожалуйста, немного времени наедине перед советом, это необходимо, иначе эти зверюги утащат тебя туда, и не на один день.

— Наведаюсь пока в местных трактир, — кивает Лавеллан.

— Инквизитор.

— Просто повидаюсь с Быками, ничего такого.

— Смотри у меня, а то скажут, что этот тевинтерский пьянчуга испортил их Вестника еще сильнее, чем ожидалось.

— Выпендрежник, — Лавеллан делает над собой усилие, чтобы отодвинуться от Дориана и выйти из беседки на более приличном друг от друга на расстоянии, но время от времени соприкасаясь ладонями. — Кстати, я теперь не просто Инквизитор, но еще и граф Лавеллан из Киркволла.

— Смотрю, ты полюбил собирать титулы?

— Это может не особо понравиться моим новым друзьям. У нас теперь с Сэрой общие друзья, понимаешь?

Дориан останавливается около лестницы и легко целует его в щеку, чуть коснувшись губами.

— Пойду высмею чей-нибудь наряд, а то рискую не дожить до того момента, как смогу снова тебя обнять.

— Я знаю, что это важно, но как же мы, Дориан?

Лавеллан демонстративно держится на расстоянии, не в силах сейчас проявить понимание. Два года они жили от встречи к встрече, уважая занятость друг друга, и что теперь?

— Мне жаль, что ты узнал об этом от Быка, я планировал сам тебе рассказать, — Дориан делает попытку приблизиться, но Лавеллан огибает стол, снова увеличивая расстояние, попутно огрызаясь:

— Да уж, не очень получилось!

— Аматус.

Дориан прикрывает глаза и сжимает пальцами переносицу. Он стоит неподвижно, и Лавеллан, опустив плечи, подходит ближе и утыкается носом ему в плечо.

— Прости.

— Я так гордился своим статусом изгоя, что намеревался заказать табличку, тисненную золотом, но сейчас во мне крепка вера, что я могу помочь Родине, дать толчок к изменениям, заняв место в магистериуме, как никогда к этому близок, — Дориан прижимает его себе очень крепко, на грани боли, и покрывает лоб, глаза и щеки поцелуями.

— Должен. Я понимаю, правда.

— Как ты испить из источника, что обещает беды и зовется Скорбным? Таковы мы, — усмешка выходит грустной. — Сейчас мне понятны твои мотивы, слова о том, что для тебя значит твой народ, как важно спасти хоть что-то, что-то изменить.

Лавеллан гладит Дориана по щеке, и тот немного поворачивается, чтобы поцеловать его в ладонь, а потом перейти на пальцы.

— Значит, это все?

— Мне даже думать об этом страшно, а сказанное вслух подобно отравленной стреле, — Дориан давит Лавеллану на шею и прижимается лбом к его лбу. — Ты научил меня упорству, это все твоя вина. На тебе ответственность, так что я тебя не оставлю. Это временно.

Лавеллану кажется, что если сейчас разорвать объятие, то все в одно мгновение они окажутся в том «временно», где будут далеко друг от друга.

— Ты забыл? Я эгоистичный тевинтерский магистр, не желающий выпускать из своих рук бедного доверчивого Инквизитора, спасшего в перерывах между моими кознями мир, — шепчет Дориан, покрывая поцелуями пальцы, затем повторяет:

— Это временно. Я без тебя не смогу, аматус.

— Я не хочу без тебя, — кивает Лавеллан. Он предупредил Жозефину, что пойдет искать Дориана в его покои, и она без труда прикроет его отсутствие. Им нужно еще несколько минут таких крепких объятий, словно уже на прощание.

— Скучаешь по мне? — Лавеллан прижимается к амулету губами, легко стискивая теплый металл в ладони.

— Невыносимо, — доносится голос Дориана. — Обещай в свой следующий приезд не покидать Минратос до тех пор, пока не опустошишь хранилище с апельсинами.

— Выпендрежник, — фыркает Лавеллан. Он уверенно чувствует себя в седле, и драколиск под ним тоже сменил гнев на милость, хотя их первое знакомство прошло довольно бурно. Даже жаль, что животное вынуждено так часто оставаться на конюшнях, все же рогачи привлекают куда меньше внимания, когда речь об Орлее.

— Я скуплю все апельсины Империи, чтобы задержать тебя в следующий раз хотя бы на пару дней.

Лавеллан оборачивается, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на провожающего его взглядом Дориана. Драколиск что-то рычит собрату сбоку от него и Лавеллан гладит его по холке. Перед тем, как они скрываются за деревьями, Дориан поднимает вверх руку, прощаясь.

— Венан, — доносится шепот из амулета.

— Аматус.

**Author's Note:**

> грежу написать продолжение, эй, биовары, ало


End file.
